You See, Now Observe
by WhichWolfWins
Summary: Everyone noticing Sherlock noticing John.


Sherlock can see John in his peripherals. John raises his mug, sips his tea. His eyes are glued to the screen as he reads over the blog entry he's written. He pauses with the mug a few centimeters from his lips, scrunches his nose and sets it down on the table. He taps away at the keys, fixing an error. Deletes, then types strategically with his tongue pressed to his bottom lip by his top teeth. He doesn't know Sherlock is seeing all of this. Sherlock doesn't realize it, either.

Lestrade crosses his arms and watches as John kneels down beside the dead man, careful not to touch down in blood. John's lips are pressed together as he thinks. He touches his gloved fingers to the back of the man's head, brushes the hair aside to study the wound better. He frowns as he sits back on his heels and scans over the body. Sherlock watches him closely, studying his reactions, and Lestrade notices, watches Sherlock watching John, studying his reactions. Greg's mouth parts slightly in realization and he clears his throat and looks back to the dead man.

Mrs. Hudson passes through the door into the kitchen and huffs at the messes cluttering every surface. Sherlock's violin goes quiet and she hears the sound of papers shuffling. She glances up as she arranges the beakers into some kind of order and she sees Sherlock with his back to the room, violin bow poised over the strings. The light hits the window in just the right way, allowing her to see his reflection. His eyes are on John's reflection. She freezes and steps away from the table. She steps on quiet feet out the door, closing it with a soft click behind her. They don't even know she was there.

Sally taps the pen against the pad of paper as she watches Sherlock and John cross the room toward Greg's office. She follows them with her gaze, turning her chair to watch them go. They close the door and she sees through the glass as they talk to Greg. Sherlock stands towards the glass and John has his hands loosely fisted at his sides, standing closer to the desk. He can't see Sherlock, but Sherlock can see him. Sherlock glances around the room, glances at John, notices something else, notices John, inspects something on top of a filing cabinet, inspects John. Sally rolls her eyes and goes back to tapping her pen on the pad of paper, making tiny black dots on the otherwise blank sheet.

Anderson crosses his arms and stands next to the door to watch as Sherlock paces the room, spouting off anything and everything he notices. John nods along, looking around the room and trying to find out how Sherlock got to where he is in his deductions. John says something that gives Sherlock pause and he turns to John. His eyes light up and he claps his hands together. He resumes pacing, though now there's a smile playing at his lips as he speaks. Anderson scratches at his nose and tries to remember if his wife is coming home tomorrow or the day after, because he asked Sally to stay the night.

Molly bustles into the morgue and nearly jumps out of her skin upon seeing Sherlock and John. She greets them and Sherlock doesn't say anything as John inquires about her day. Sherlock watches John out of the corner of his eye when she asks John how his day is going. His lips press together when John says he hasn't been getting much sleep. Sherlock rises and says they've got what they need. He says that he's solved the case and they can go home now. He leaves the room texting Greg and Molly watches wide-eyed as Sherlock holds the door open for John.

Mycroft watches on the computer screen as his brother gets out of the cab and holds the door open for John before digging out his keys to unlock the door, only to hold that door open for John, too. Once John disappears inside, Sherlock takes a steadying breath before following him inside. Mycroft sits back in his chair and purses his lips.

John lays down on the sofa when they get back to their flat, unwilling to take any more stairs. He groans and Sherlock chuckles to himself as he undoes his scarf and hangs his coat. John glances up at the sound and Sherlock meets his eyes. His lips part to speak and his eyebrows press together, his thoughts at war with each other. John watches him cross the room and disappear behind him. Sherlock tugs off John's shoes and toes off his own, and then he's laying down in the crack between John and the sofa. He presses his face into John's neck and John hesitates a moment before he puts his arm around Sherlock's shoulder and they fall asleep.

Sherlock wakes up and finds John still snoring softly into the space between them, his breath warm against Sherlock's neck and his body enveloping him. Sherlock watches John sleep for just a little while before the warmth of John drags him back to sleep and a sleeping John pulls him just a little bit closer.


End file.
